Please Don't Stop The Music
by leila307
Summary: Tryst is a club in Karakura. Every Friday night Ichigo and Rukia would go. Both being uncertain on who is going to make a move. Ichigo couldn't help but succumb to Rukia. What exactly did Rukia do that made Ichigo finaly gave up?


Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. And the song came from Rihanna's Please Don't Stop the Music.

**Enjoy!**

Please Don't Stop The Music

"It's getting late I'm making my way over to my favorite place

I gota get my body moving, shake the stress away.."

As the rhythmic beat blew from the speakers, the base shook the floor of the establishment. As the trance of the beat hypnotize the eager bodies ready to shake the work week stress. They all stood up and headed for the dance floor. Kuchiki Rukia and her girlfriends Orihime Inoue, Rangiku Matsumoto fell victims to the catchy beat as they made their way to the dance floor. The song was begging Rukia to move her body to the beat. Every Friday night it's their ritual that they go to Tryst a club in Karakura for the working, successful, frustrated, looking for an outlet individuals. The club's name itself promises a night to let go of your inhibitions and succumb to your body's desire.

As Rukia and her girls head for the dance floor. The vip section that was facing they were currently dancing on sat Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends. For a while now they made it their weekly meeting to go to Tryst every Friday. There were plenty of clubs around Karakura, but Ichigo insisted to go to this one every Friday. Of course everyone knew the reason why they find themselves in Tryst every Friday..Rukia Kuchiki.

"I wasn't looking for nobody, when you look my way possible candidate..

Who knew that you'd be up in here looking like you do

You're making staying over here impossible"

Ichigo sat in the couch with his arms tucked behind the couch, looking intently to the little minx that is currently moving her body sensually. Ichigo couldn't look anywhere else but her, she was doing it intentionally knowing that she had an audience, with that thought Ichigo couldn't help but smirk. The thought that she was dancing the way she's dancing right now was solely for him and no other man in that club. He looked around the club, and noticed that all the male population had their eyes set on her. He couldn't help but smirk, and turned his attention back to the temptress that was swaying her hip to the beat. Ichigo noticed that she was looking at him he couldn't help but get hypnotize with her azure eyes. Her eyes held a hint of mischief and he couldn't help but let his body lean forward, she was daring him; she was tempting him to go to her.

Baby I must say your aura is incredible if you don't have to go.. don't

Do you know what you started, I just came her to party.

Rukia gave up control on her body and just let the beat do the swaying. She knew that as soon as she stepped on that particular dance floor, she knew that he would be looking. Every week she would go to the same spot and dance to her heart's content. Knowing that every sway, every dip, and every move she made with her body, he would be looking. It was a private dance for him, and only for him. Rukia never behaved like this, outside of the club. But this man that was sitting across the dance floor was soliciting every forbidden desire she had for him. It was like he was ordering her to dance for him, and she couldn't help but obey. If her brother ever saw the way she dance, she knew he would lock her up and have private tutors teach her the How to be a Proper Woman for the Kuchiki Clan. But right now she couldn't give a damn. Right now she was Rukia and he was Ichigo. With the way Ichigo was looking at her, he knew he approved the way she dressed tonight. Rukia decided to go a little daring, and prayed to gods that Byakuya and his entourage would not be out looking for his sister. If Byakuya sees her with the dress that she's wearing, he would at first order his bodyguards to castrate every man in the club, and decide to lock Rukia up. She should be in jail, the way she was dressed. She was wearing a little black number, a black tube dress. The length was so short, that she knew she would be sent straight to the principal's office. But she was a grown woman, and the only person she would accept any type of punishment is the guy that was sitting across the dance floor. She decided to take this up a notch, while she was swaying her hips she turned around to show the other part of her dress or lack thereof. She knew as soon as she turned around, he wasn't breathing. Her dress was open to show her beautiful porcelain skin and it was so dangerously low.

As soon as Rukia turned around to show him her back. He thought he was going to pass out. He almost spat out whatever liquid he had in his mouth. His eyes roamed her entire backside. Hell every part of her body was examined by Ichigo's sex filled eyes. The dress that she was wearing hugged every curve of her body, and as soon as she turned around he saw what she wanted him to see. The dress was open in the back, so he can see her expose back. He was fighting the urge to go to the dance floor, and have his hands feel her skin. He knew he didn't have to touch her to know that her skin was soft, silky, and oh so milky. For some reason he couldn't help compare her to a vanilla ice cream that he wouldn't mind running his tongue every part of her body. "Oh fuck this!" Ichigo stood up from where he was sitting and headed straight to where Rukia was. He could no longer fight the urge to be right next to her, to feel her move against him, and show that any man dare to even within the same proximity would be beat to a bloody pulp. To his friends surprise, knowing that Ichigo was never the type of person that took the initiative towards the woman he wants to pursue. They usually come to him; he was never the one that would succumb. But this Rukia made the 'hard to get Ichigo' let go of his pride and actually go for the girl. "Bout damn time that boy did something, I swear I thought I would have to drug the girl and just damp her body on him in order for him to do something" muttered Renji to his friends. Ichigo heard that and fought the urge to turn around and punch him on the face. But his body wouldn't allow him to turn around, only straight ahead towards his Rukia. Who by now had an amused look on her face. He showed her his sexy smirk as he made his way to the dance floor. Shoving any male that was hindering him to get to his Rukia. As soon as he was in front of her, she stepped in and pressed her body against his already awaken body and whispered to his ear, Ichigo had to fight not to groan in excitement

"Finally.. I thought I had to go to where you're sitting to beg you to dance with me"

Ichigo snaked his arms around her waist, and drew her even closer (if it were possible) and whispered to her ear

"You don't have to beg, I'm already here..now don't stop on my account"

"But now were rockin' on the dance floor acting naughty

Your hands around my waist just let the music play were hand in hand

Chest to chest and now we're face to face"

Ichigo had to fight the urge to not drag Rukia out and have her at the nearest hotel he can find. The way she was moving against him took every ounce of control he had to not rape her. Before he could even finish his taught, he felt that his breath got caught. When Rukia grind her body against him in beat with the music. She wrapped her hand around his neck and his grip tightens around her waist. In his aroused state, every touch, every feel became intensified. And having Rukia grind her body against his erect member, his body couldn't help but grind to the same rhythm.

" I wanna take you away let's escape into the music DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it Like the way you do this..

Keep on rockin' to it, Please don't stop

Please don't stop the music"

Rukia could feel every part of him, especially his little friend that needed her attention. She couldn't describe what she was currently feeling. She had never felt this way towards a man before, let alone a stranger. She was feeling: desire, hunger, and very much excited. She couldn't help how good he felt against her body. With how close they were, Rukia couldn't help but explore his body. She ran her hand against his black polo shirt underneath his suit gray suit jacket. She heard him hiss, when she explored his body. Her hands felt his toned abs

"Baby are you ready cause its getting close

Don't you feel the passion ready to explode"

She snaked her hand around his back and clawed it. The last thing she heard was a low growl from Ichigo, and what happened next she honestly didn't know. In the next minute they were both dancing no scratch that grinding on the dance floor. And the next minute he had her pinned against the wall. How did they get there? She honestly didn't know. But all she knew that whatever happens next between her and Ichigo was the pent up lust they had for each other.

"What goes on between us no one has to know

This is a private show (oh)"

Ichigo could feel Rukia's excitement when he pushed her against the wall. He hitched her up so that she was face to face with him. While his body pinned her up, his left hand was supporting him against the wall so he wouldn't crush her, and his right hand was kneading her tight ass. She didn't as much as flinch when he groped her. What she did next did surprise him; she grabbed for his tie and crashed her lips against his. Rukia couldn't help but moan at the intensity of their kiss. Ichigo was currently nipping at her bottom lip asking for entrance, and as soon as she did she couldn't help but grab for Ichigo's hair to press his mouth harder. Ichigo stuck his tongue inside of her, making sure that every crevice was not left unexplored. Ichigo's oral assault solicits yet another moan from Rukia, and he couldn't help but smirk while they were kissing. When it was apparent that they both needed air, Ichigo went straight to her neck. Just above her pulse, he started biting at her sensitive spot and he licked at the same spot where he bit her. He was kissing every part of her neck and came up to her ear. He bit her earlobe and whispered to her

"Gods Rukia I don't know what you're doing to me, but I need you"  
And as Ichigo said this he grind his body emphasizing his need. Rukia couldn't do anything but nod

"I want you Ichigo, I want you to take me away..anywhere please –"

Rukia couldn't finish what she was saying, when Ichigo shoved his mouth back to hers, with a passion filled kiss. After a minute or two, he let go of his hold to let her down on the floor. Rukia was still dazed and for a moment she thought he was going to leave her. All thought pushed aside, when he grabbed her wrist to lead her out of the dance floor.

Everything that transpired between Ichigo and Rukia, did not go unnoticed from both of their companions. As soon as Ichigo had stepped on the dance floor to claim his Rukia. Her two best friends walked over to the VIP section where his friend was also witnessing Ichigo dancing with Rukia. Least to say all of their faces were surprised and just a hint of amusement. They had let the girls in and stood and just watched the mini foreplay of Ichigo and Rukia.

"About time they did something, I swear if that man didn't approached her tonight, I was gona go to your table and yanked him out" Renji turned to see Matsumoto.

"Funny I said the same thing to him, cept I was gona drug her and throw her at him"

"Matsumoto" was going to shake his hand "Renji" when Renji grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. Which left Inoue and Ishida.

Both looked at another and blushed

"I apologize for my friends uncouth behavior-" before Ishida can finish Inoue was already dragging him to the dance floor.

When they passed Ichigo and Rukia, both men nodded to their friend as if to say: HELL YEAH TAP THAT ASS!!!

Ichigo pretended he didn't know them and headed for the stairs to get out of the club. Both he and Rukia hand in hand excited what the night has in store for them. They knew that it was more than lust, but for now they couldn't help but to show each other: the needs, the wants, the unfulfilled desires. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Rukia as they got out of the club

"Leaving for the night? It hasn't even started" as one of the bouncer teased the couple

"Oh it's just beginning buddy" Ichigo commented with a devilish smirk, only to be punch on the side from Rukia.

"Ouch a little rough dear" Ichigo fained being hurt, Rukia rolled her eyes and whispered to him

"You know you like it rough" Ichigo stiffened and led Rukia out of the club.

Rukia couldn't help but turn around one last time at the club.

Tryst: (n) An agreement, as between lovers, to meet at a certain time and place.

Rukia couldn't help but chuckle, what a perfect name for what they have been doing for a couple of weeks. Beside her Ichigo looked down, and couldn't help but appreciate her exquisite beauty. He thought she was hot when she was inside the club. But being outside when there is more light, the club didn't do justice. She was stunning. He couldn't but smile.

As both lovers walked out to head towards Rukia's place. All you can hear from the distance is

"Do you know what you started I just came here to party.

But now were rockin' on the dance floor acting naughty.

Your hands around my waist just let the music play

Were hand in hand

Chest to chest and now we're face to face

I wanna take you away let's escape into the music

DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin' to it

Please don't stop the

Please don't stop the

MUSIC"


End file.
